I'm sorry
by CharlotteWG
Summary: Hoy la va a volver a ver después de mucho tiempo, porque ya no puede darle la espalda al pasado y hacer ver que no ha pasado nada; porque hay muchas cosas que aclarar, que él necesita decir y que ella tiene que saber.


**Disclaimer:** soy rubia pero no rica _(por el momento)_, así que nada de aquí me pertenece. La historia ha sido en gran parte (en casi TODA su mayoría prácticamente xD) inspirada por la canción _"I'm sorry" _de Tommy Reeve (muy aconsejada para escucharla de fondo mientras se lee y si no aunque sólo sea por escucharla, merece la pena ^^). Así que si puedo otorgarme el mérito de algo es el de unir la saga de Harry Potter con la canción de Tommy.

Dedicado a **Brittany Murphy**, _always here_(L)

* * *

Es una mañana especialmente fría del mes de octubre. Se ha despertado y arreglado para salir a la calle. De vez en cuando, le gusta pasear, dejándose llevar por sus pies a cualquier parte, pero hoy tiene un rumbo fijo que cumplir. Hoy la va a volver a ver después de mucho tiempo, porque ya no puede darle la espalda al pasado y hacer ver que no ha pasado nada; porque hay muchas cosas que aclarar, que él necesita decir y que ella tiene que saber.

Llega al parque que hace esquina junto a la casa dónde ella alguna vez quiso vivir._ Inocentes sueños de adolescente_ quizá, pues esa casa tiene otro dueño. Él se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y sigue adelante, adentrándose en el parque.

Y allí está ella, como siempre. Coge aire para darse fuerzas y se acerca. Cuando llega allí, se queda unos instantes en silencio, recreándose en lo que fue uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos: observarla cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Y la observa casi como si pudiese verla sentada allí con esos diecisiete años que él nunca olvida.

- Hola...-susurra al viento que acompaña sus palabras. Una leve brisa, sólo eso recibe como respuesta-Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.

Y el silencio sigue ahí, constante. Tal vez si ella pudiese contestarle le hubiese dicho que se marchara de allí, o le hubiese echado ella misma a patadas. Y él sabe que se lo merecería más que nadie, pero también desearía que lo hiciese más que nunca. Que hiciese cualquier cosa, menos acompañarle con ese silencio.

- Debes estar enfadada... Furiosa conmigo. Y tienes razón-sonríe con melancolía, casi sin ganas-Siempre la tienes. Pero si he venido es para que me perdones. Hace varias noches que se me está haciendo insoportablemente difícil dormir, y estoy viendo más claro que nunca que estoy hecho pedazos. Te juro que si no fuese porque no puedo más, no habría venido a molestarte. Pero ya he aguantado todos estos meses sin poder comer a penas, ni hablar con nadie; no he podido volver a reír desde ese día y respirar se me hace difícil a cada minuto que pasa desde entonces. Por eso, necesito saber que me perdonas. Siempre me has ayudado con todo sin pedir nada a cambio, y si pudiese te lo daría todo con tal de que me ayudes esta vez. Ayúdame a volver a _vivir_, Hermione-ella permanece callada, transmitiendo esa tranquilidad como sólo ella consigue hacerlo-Sé que no estuve ahí cuando más me necesitaste y también sé que fui un idiota al no importarme si estabas mal o no, pero necesito que sepas que fue porque estaba asustado por acercarme a ti. Me han dicho que cuando me fui, te dejé destrozada y...-ya vuelven las lágrimas a sus ojos, como siempre lo hacen últimamente. Coge aire y lo expulsa lentamente, en un suspiro entrecortado- Lo siento, lo siento por todo el dolor que te hice, por las lágrimas que derramaste, por todas esas pequeñas cosas que no hice, por todas esas palabras que no dije... Pero si hay algo que sigo haciendo y de lo que no me arrepiento, es amarte como el _primer_ día.

Una nueva brisa le hace estremecer de frío. Si pudiese la abrazaría, como habían hecho en algún par de ocasiones en otros tiempos para entrar en calor. Pero ya no puede hacerlo. Y ya no volverá a hacerlo jamás.

_La idiotez a veces trae consecuencias desastrosas._

Por el estúpido orgullo, por comportarse como un verdadero idiota, la había perdido. La perdió para _siempre_. Y nunca le dijo todo lo que significaba para él. Se fue, sin saberlo, y él no podía seguir adelante sin que ella lo supiese. Porque aún y cuando piensa que ya la ha perdido y siente que las piernas le van a fallar cuando quiera andar; que sin ella va a caer cada día de su vida como lo lleva haciendo desde que se fue... Quiere buscar cualquier excusa para volver a ella. _"Así que, por favor, escúchame cuando te digo que te sigo queriendo como el primer día"._

- He comprado la casa, ya sabes, la que tú querías. Me asomaré todos los días a esa ventana para verte.-se queda callado unos segundos, asimilando que ya lo ha conseguido; ya le ha dicho (_casi_) todo lo que le tenía que decir; ya podrá volver a dormir. Pero siente que antes de irse debe hacer una última cosa. Algo que le debe a ella y que se debe a él tambien. Algo que se deben los dos y que por lo menos él no se quedará sin decirlo. Así que besa su mano y acaricia suavemente el punto exacto donde queda escrito el nombre de su amiga, justo por encima de la fecha que marcó el comienzo de una nueva etapa para él- _Te quiero, Hermione._

Y se va de allí, sin volver la vista atrás en ningún momento, intentando quedarse con la imagen de Hermione escuchándole y sonriéndole como muestra de perdón. Así que nunca supo, que realmente una chica de cabello castaño y alborotado, le veía partir, con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro y un leve susurro que la brisa llevaría hasta el pelirrojo: _"Estoy aquí, Ron. Yo también te quiero"._

_"El amor es no tener que decir nunca lo siento"_

**[**_**FIN**_**]**

_Y aquí se queda. En situaciones normales YO-NUNCA-habría escrito algo donde Ron o Hermione muriesen, pero hoy escuchando la canción de "I'm sorry" me he imaginado a Ron diciéndole a Hermione lo que dice la letra de la canción y… Como hacía tiempo que no subía nada por aquí pues… xD Hace menos de una hora me he enterado del repentino fallecimiento de **Brittany Murphy**, una actriz que había conocido a través de algunas de sus películas y que siempre me había gustado porque tenía un no-sé-qué que me llamaba la atención. Ahora mismo, necesito dedicarle esto (aunque sea poca cosa) para que tenga su pequeño rincón en Fan Fiction. _

_"Toda historia tiene un final, pero en la vida, cada final es un nuevo comienzo"__**  
Siempre aquí, Brittany(L)**_

_Se agradecen reviews. Esto ha sido cosa de 40 minutos, así que me gustaría saber si necesito releerme bien las cosas antes de subirlas o con un aquí-te-escribo-aquí-te-subo basta :)_


End file.
